Noche de sexo y alcohol
by cindy'nya
Summary: Una noche Rivaille se embriaga y hace de las suyas con Eren, para "festejar :3 Soy nueva en esto así que Lean, creo que se divertiran (?


Advertencias: Este capítulo es todo Lemmon sin censura ewe

Pareja: LevixEren (Riren)

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es del hijo de su mami de Hajime Isayama.

He-Heichou… ¿Qué hace?- Levi tiró a Eren a su cama y se posicionó a horcadas sobre él.

-Tsk, calla y déjese quererrrrr que hay confianza mocoso- en el sargento se podía observar un pequeño sonrojo y apreciar mucho olor a alcohol.

Ese día habían salido a revisar fuera de los muros, percatándose de lo cierto, de que al fin la humanidad había ganado, ya no había titanes con los cuales luchar, ahora, todo sería diferente, Eren podría ir y ver el mar podía tener una casa ahí como siempre quiso, y podría llevar una feliz y tranquila vida con Levi.

Por esa ocasión Levi había decidido que se emborracharía hasta no saber quién era, y que se follaria al mocoso hasta que le doliera correrse y lo dejaría sin poder siquiera acostarse por mínimo un mes, estaban de fiesta, tenía que celebrar ¿No?

-P-pero Heichou, esta ebrio- Eren estaba nervioso, él también quería tener sexo duro contra todo pero Levi estaba ebrio y sabía que se quedaría dormido y lo dejaría a medias… o quien sabe…

-Eren, tengo nombre y ese no es ''heichou'' ok? Llámame por mi nombre no seas estúpido- el sargento comenzó a besar a Eren desde el lóbulo hasta la base del cuello, había decidido follarse al muchacho de ojos aguamarina y esta vez no se quedaría dormido a medias solo para fastidiar al chico.

-hmmg… Levi…-Levi comenzó a desatar las correas de él y del moreno, al finalizar le quito la playera a Eren y comenzó a succionar el pezón derecho del chico, lo lambió, succionó, chupó y mordió hasta que estuvo completamente erecto y duro y repitió el proceso con el izquierdo.

Eren deleitaba al mayor con sus gemidos y suspiros debido a sus acciones, el pobre lo único que quería era que le dieran y duro, aaah, y que el sargento no se durmiera a medias…

Levi bajó trazando una ruta de besos y mordidas por todo el torso de Eren dejando algunas marcas rojas en su camino llegando hasta el puente feliz* del joven, ya que no era tan niño tenía 18 años y había crecido, bastante…. Tanto que ya no le cabía en la boca, bueno también se hizo más alto, y sus facciones maduraron un poco, pero el siempre seria el uke-pasivo que se dejaría querer.

El azabache desabrochó el botón del pantalón blanco del castaño y lo retiro con todo y bóxer, luego se quitó su típico pañuelo blanco y pulcra camiseta y los arrojó por quién sabe dónde, ya luego limpiaría.

-L-Levi… Mghh, Levi…- decía Eren que sonaba cada vez más erótico y sensual que le daban ganas de metérsela así sin preparación, pero noo porque luego el señorito de cabello café lloriqueaba y se quejaba.

El oji gris metió el miembro semi-erecto del castaño a su boca y comenzó a lamber la base hasta terminar chupando la punta, repitiendo el proceso varias veces hasta que se metió todo el miembro hasta la garganta, succionando, sacándolo y metiéndolo varias veces.

-hmmg, aaahhh, Levi…-el aguamarina no paraba de gemir y decir el nombre del pelinegro, le excitaba de sobremanera que el pelinegro le hiciera eso, él era un alma pura e inocente (? *No tiene nada que ver lose XD*

Levi cada vez lo chupaba y lambia cada vez más rápido, algunas veces deteniéndose en la punta para morderla levemente y luego volver a engullir el pene del pequeño Eren como si fuera una choco banana o una paleta (?

-Levi… me…. Me... Vengo hmmg ¡Ahhh!- Eren se vino en la boca del mayor lo cual fe muy bien recibido, pues este lo trago todo, hasta la última gota, después de haberlo tragado todo sacó del cajón de la mesita que tenía un lado de su cama un pequeño bote con lubricante* y se puso bastante en los dedos y bajó hasta la entrada del menor metiendo su dedo de en medio y simulando pequeñas embestidas con él mientras Eren aún no se reponía des orgasmo anterior.

El mayor ahora menor Eren (? Aun no se reponía del hermoso orgasmo anterior cuando sintió una intromisión en sus partes bajas en el culo para ser exactos provocándole aún más placer. Levi subió hasta el rostro del menor y lo besó por primera vez en la noche, empezó como un beso tierno, lleno de amor para luego convertirse en uno lleno de lujuria y pasión, y mientras el señor sargento metía un segundo dedo dentro de Eren este desabrochaba el pantalón de Levi y lo bajaba junto con la ropa interior para empezar a aplicarle la manuela* bajando desde la punta hasta el falo y regresando a la punta de nuevo, lenta y tortuosamente, el mayor se deleitaba con el toque de Eren mientras introducía un tercer dedo en él, semejando embestidas cada vez más profundas, tanto que casi le metía un cuarto dedo, buscando ese punto donde podría hacer gemir y gritar al moreno y que…

-¡Aaaah! ¡Levi! -y lo encontró.

-S-Solo espera… mocoso- unas cuantas envestidas más y Eren estuvo listo para ser penetrado en serio.

Colocó una de las piernas de Eren por sobre su hombro y empezó a penetrarlo lentamente, mientras el moreno gemía en respuesta, cuando tubo toda la Leviconda dentro del muchacho empezó a darle pequeñas embestidas que poco a poco iban ascendiendo el ritmo.

-hmmg, Levi, más….-

-¿Más qué?-

-Más fuerte y rápido- se dijeron entre jadeos y gemidos constantes y Levi aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas cuando…

-¡Leviiii!- Eren tuvo su segundo orgasmo de la noche, apretando el miembro de Levi que luego de un par de embestidas más se vino abundantemente dentro del menor.

-E-Eren…- gruñó en pelinegro sin ser muy escandaloso como buen seme azotador que se le respeta.

Luego de eso se tumbó junto al castaño dándole un casto beso y besando su rostro, esperando a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran.

-Levi, te amo- dijo el castaño regalándole una hermosa sonrisa

-También te amo mocoso- Levi acarició los cabellos del castaño y este se veía que tenía sueño pues ya cabeceaba y así (¿? – Ah no, ni te duermas mocoso – dijo Levi volviéndose a poner a horcadas del menor.

-¿Ehh? ¿Otra vez? – dijo alarmado el castaño

-Si otra vez, lo decía en serio cuando dije que no te levantarías en un mes-

-Jamás lo dijiste-

-Entonces lo pensé, así que ahora prepárate, es una orden-

Y así fue como Eren y Levi tuvieron sexo desenfrenado durante toda la noche hasta que a Levi le dolió correrse y a Eren le dolió el culo.

Lalalala~ .w.

Al día siguiente Eren no se levantó de la cama y Levi le llevó el desayuno a la cama, y se despertaron varias personas sospechosas, Hanji con una hemorragia nasal; Jean muy feliz y Armin caminando raro, Connie con un ligero trauma y Mikasa amarrada a una silla.

-Hey enano ¿Y Eren?- preguntó Hanji mientras sostenía un pañuelo en su nariz, el solo ver a Levi le provocaba los recuerdos de lo que vio anoche… he he

-En mi habitación ¿Por qué cuatro ojos?-

-¿Entonces es verdad lo que dijiste sobre no dejarlo caminar en un mes? –Hanji estaba que no aguantaba la risa

-¿Y tú como sabes eso? –

-Solo digamos que un par de tortolos dejaron la puerta anoche y yo y mis buenos amigos Armin, Jean, Connie y Mi hogarcito pudimos y oír con lujo de detalles todo he he –

Y así señoras y señores fue como Hanji murió por la patria, los demás solo fueron castigados limpiando por dentro y por fuera todo el castillo, mientras un adolorido Eren no se pudo levantar en un mes tal y como la profecía y lo dictaba y una Leviconda feliz de poder regresar a su hogar en los hoyos alemanes.

**Lalalala~ .w.**

-Oi, mocoso-

-Si Heichou-

-A la próxima, hazme el favor de no gritar tan fuerte, nos pueden volver a escuchar-

-¡He-Heichou!- dijo eren completamente rojo

-Y ustedes, bastardos sin valor, a la otra no espíen fuera de las puertas mientras las parejas follan-

-S-Si Heichou- dijeron los demás al unísono mientras limpiaban los baños del castillo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que a la otra los espío desde adentro?-

-¡NO!- dijo el Heichou mientras noqueaba a la pobre Hanji con lo primero que vio: una cubeta.

Fin .w.

Bien, este fue mi primer fanfic, y como casi no se usar esta pagina.. bueno XD

Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan reido un rato:33

Cualquier critica es bien recibida, gracias por leer uwu


End file.
